Arrangements described herein relate to interactions between financial entities and their customers.
Automated. Teller Machines (commonly referred to as ATMs) are devices that enable customers of financial entities to perform transactions related to their financial accounts without the need for a human cashier, clerk or bank teller. Examples of transactions that can be conducted using ATMs include withdrawals, deposits, transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. To use an ATM, a customer swipes or scans a card at the ATM. Once sufficient authentication is provided, such as a personal identification number (PIN), a customer can input transaction details.